GI Joe Beginnings
by solo6677
Summary: A story about the creation of G.I Joe and Cobra using both comic and cartoon aspects. This is my first story I have written and I have ideas for more. Please leave me some feedback of what you thought and what I could do better.. Thank you


**GI Joe Beginnings**

In a small peaceful town just outside of Romania, everyday life is taking place. Kids are playing in the streets outside their homes. The men and the women at the same time are doing their daily jobs. Miles from the town boots by the hundreds are marching in perfect syncopation. Meanwhile, as the sun prepares to fade into the night sky, the wives are preparing dinner for their family. Only miles away the marching boots are joined by the large tread of tanks heading directly toward this small town. The families then sit down for dinner and say their blessings. They start to eat; when explosions rock their homes. The men then gather outside to see what is happening. Inside the women and children huddle together in fear of the unknown. Suddenly outside gunfire erupts followed by more explosions. The women and children have no idea what is happening outside, however they smell smoke and hear agonizing screams. After what seems like hours, but only minutes, the doors of the homes are broken down. The women and children are herded outside. They then see their men either wounded, tied up, or even dead. The villagers are then led to makeshift prison camps. Here they will be brainwashed to serve their conquerors. The smoke starts to disapte and one solitary soldier stands all dressed in blue with a flag pole in hand. This soldier then puts the flag into the ground and yells "Cobra"!. Simultaneously explosions rock the Arc D' Triomphe in Paris, the Kremlin in Moscow, and Big Ben in London.

Meanwhile at the Pentagon in Washington D.C., a single soldier is watching the world satellite feed on a monitor in front of him. Far from his Tennessee home he is a sergeant in the US military his name is Alvin Kibbey. He is a thirty-two year old Caucasian male with a brown beard. He is chewing gum and blowing bubbles as he sits and watches the feed. A big bubble is being blown as he watches a few blips on the monitor, meaning explosions. He pops the bubble and the gum goes allover his face getting caught in his beard, he ends up with a huge look of shock on his face. All of a sudden a fellow female soldier, who is watching television, runs over to Sgt. Kibbey.

"Sgt. Kibbey," yells the soldier excitedly "you have to see this on TV sir."

"What is it Private Reynolds?" the sergeant inquired.

"The news is reporting that explosions have rocked Paris, Russia, and London."

" That would explain all the blips on my satellite feed." Sgt Kibbey quipped. The two soldiers then head for the tv room.

"….As we have already reported," The tv shows the destruction and carnage of the attacks while newsman talks "explosions have rocked Paris, Moscow, and London causing extensive damage and hundreds of confirmed casualties. No official word on who is responsible but it is believed that it could be the work of terrorists. It is also not known if Al Qaeda or Hamas …."

With those words the screen fuzzes out and is replaced by a shadowy figure. The figure is totally blacked other than his shape and no markings can be made out. His voice shows no remorse only intimidation. "Citizens of the world , it is I, my troops and my organization Cobra that have brought all this death, destruction, and fear into your lives. I can and will promise more of the same until all governments fall. Till next time…"

The screen fades back to the newsman. He has a look of uncertain fear on his face. The two viewers at the Pentagon can tell he is not sure what to say. He starts to nod as he listens through his ear piece. "It would seem ," he states almost shaken, "that a new terrorist group known as Cobra is involved and we will keep you informed as we hear more".

Sgt Kibbey then jumps up and runs down the hall to the Joint Chiefs of Staff's office. He opens the door. There seated in front of him, with equally shocked looks on their faces, are the six members of the Joint Chiefs.

They are seated at a rectangle table. All are Caucasian males except General Hollingsworth. General Andrew Hollingsworth, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, is seated in the middle left of the table. He is an African-American. He is in his fifties and bald. On his right is the Vice Chairman General Arthur Franks. Franks wears wire frame glasses and has a full head gray hair. He is also in his fifties. To his right is seated Admiral John Paul "J.P" Colby. Colby has a white beard and is in his sixties. Seated to the left of Gen. Hollingsworth is General Kenneth "Iron Butt" Austin. He is semi bald, dangerously overweight, in his mid-fifties and close to retirement. On the sides of the table are the two youngest men. Seated on left side of the table is General Nathaniel Cross. Cross is in his late thirties and has full head of brown hair. His ideas are usually the most controversial of all six. Finally on the right side is the newest addition of the staff. He is General Lawrence Flagg. Flagg is in his mid thirties. He has dark brown hair and wears dark rimmed glasses. He has only been a member of the Joint Chiefs for six months.

"Sirs," Sgt Kibbey inquired," did you see…"

"We saw Sgt.", General Hollingsworth, interrupted. He has a look of frustration on his rotund face." Now get back to your post and keep us informed."

"Yes Sir" with that Sgt Kibbey saluted and hurried down the hall back to his post. After Sgt Kibbey leaves, a monitor in front of the Joint Chiefs comes to life.

"What is the situation gentlemen?" a voice inquires. Then as the screen lightens shows the face of President Adam Thomas Jr. A young man in his forties. He has lighter brown hair with spots of gray. He is in the beginning of his final year as President.

"We are still assessing the situation President Thomas." General Hollingsworth responds.

"What course of action would you like us to take Mr. President?" said General Franks..

"I want no course of action gentlemen! I have talked to the Prime Ministers, the Presidents, and the other leaders of the attacked countries. They are mobilizing security details around the clock. Heck, the Russians are even talking about restarting the decommissioned Oktober Guard. We however, are not sending any help or even plan on getting involved in this fiasco! Do you understand me gentlemen ? No if, ands, or buts about it." President Thomas finished.

" In all due respect Mr. President" General Austin spoke up, "don't you think we should be prepared in case we get attacked. We have a few options at our…"

"Listen here General Austin , I am Commander-in-Chief and until this so called "organization" does something to the USA we are not getting involved. I do need to have a situation arise when I am up for re-electi…What did you say Sam!! Gentlemen we have just been attacked on our own soil!!! We are now involved. Do whatever is necessary to bring this organization to their knees!! The Vice President and I will be moved for security precautions. God be with us." with those final words the screen goes blank.

General Franks immediately picks up the phone and calls Sgt Kibbey." Sgt Kibbey where have we been attacked ?"

"All over the US General. San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge, San Diego's naval ship yards Chicago, Pittsburgh, New York, Atlanta, and the list goes on and on. Twenty-five cities in all and sir the weird part is they all happened at the same time." Sgt Kibbey stated.

"Oh boy this is not good" General Franks chided.

"The only course action that we have is to nuke them!" said General Cross.

"Nuke who Nathan, we don't even know who or what we are up against!!" Admiral Colby said perturbed.

"Gentlemen I may have the answer." General Flagg spoke up."

"You do huh. Well newbie what is better than a nuke?" said a sarcastic General Cross.

"Shut up Nathan and let Lawrence speak. I think I know where he is going with this." General Austin finished.

General Flagg grabs a DVD disk from his briefcase under the table. He then stands up and walks over to the monitor. He takes the DVD and inserts it into the player built in the monitor. He then turns and faces his fellow committee members as the DVD starts up. ."Thank you General, gentlemen the answer I have for you is codename G.I Joe." The young General starts to talk and the screen comes to life. It shows many different pictures of various military operations with no faces to be seen. "They are an anti-terrorist group determined to rescue America and the world from any threat." General Flagg continued, "They are a small group. They are highly skilled in all forms of espionage and counter terrorism." The pictures stop and a video starts. It shows different buildings being blown up. "They are comprised of the best all branches the military has to offer. They are led by Colonel Clayton Abernathy."

"Colonel Abernathy" said General Cross butting in, "that man is too reckless to lead. After what happened in Iraq that man should be in Leavenworth Prison!!!"

"Nathan, Colonel Abernathy may be a little headstrong at times , but he is one hell of a leader", General Austin added backing up General Flagg, "and as for Iraq, Col Abernathy went against orders but saved many lives in the operation."

"Lawrence how long has this group been together? Why haven't we heard of them before? How many are there? How long would it take to get this team together?" asks General Hollingsworth..

" They have not truly ever been together. They have assisted the U.S. military in various forms for 4 years. There are currently thirty-five members. The idea is to have a core group and then recruit more. All I have to do is contact Col. Abernathy. We can have this group assembled in 72 hours or less." General Flagg answered.

"The President did say to do whatever was necessary gentlemen." said a confident General Hollingsworth" and I don't see any other viable option. He then looks to his fellow members." All in favor of Lawrence's idea please stand." All members look at one another. Then one by one, they stand up to show their support. "General Flagg get G.I Joe up and running."

"Yes sir" saluted General Flagg.

Meanwhile in a remote location, three members of the terrorist group Major Sebastian Bludd, the Baroness, and Cobra Commander are conversing while near a world map on a computer screen.

Major Bludd looks over at Cobra Commander. "Well I must commend you on your network and plan. Though at first I had my doubts about you and your ideas; to attack France, Russia, and London on their own soil and then to destroy simultaneously 25 targets in the US was absolutely genius.

"Yes I must agree with the Major." The Baroness added. "Your plan is working to perfection Commander."

"That my dear Major and Baroness is only the beginning. The world believes us to be only a terrorist group, but soon they will see what we are truly capable of. Our men and women hidden inside all government locations will fulfill the plan to perfection and Cobra will rule the world!!! Ha ha ha"

In Fort Hood, Texas, a man is sitting behind his desk. He is Colonel Clayton Abernathy. He is a thirty-one year old Caucasian with brown hair. He is reading the intelligence reports that were just delivered to him. Before he can finish his secretary's voice interrupts his studying of the material.

"Col a General Flagg is on the phone for you."

"Thank you Marcy." He then picks up his phone. "Hello General Flagg. What can I do for you?"

"Clayton, I need a Hawk to fly with friends in 72 hours." the voice on the other line says.

"The Hawk and his friends will be ready to fly sir, Clayton out." Col Abernathy then leans over and hangs up his phone and picks up his intercom. "Marcy I need you to hold all of my calls and contact Master Sgt Hauser.

"Yes Col Abernathy" replied Marcy.

Within moments, in a suburban Detroit, a phone rings. It is answered by young twenty-something African American woman. "Hello" she says.

The voice on the other line "I am looking for Lonzo Wilkinson"

"Who may I say is calling?" she interjects.

"Col Clayton Abernathy"

"Ok I'll get him", "Lonzo honey , Col Clayton Abernathy is on the phone for you." she yells.

"I'll be right there dear" Lonzo yelled back. Lonzo Wilkinson is an African American male in this early thirties. He is reclining in a chair reading the newspaper. He gets up and then walks over to his wife and kisses her on the cheek "Thank you dear, Hello Colonel this is Lonzo."

"I am looking for a "stalker" to help a "Hawk" hunt some game."

"I could be that person , how long ?" Lonzo asks.

"I need you in 72 hours" Col Abernathy answered.

"I will see you then" and he then hangs up the phone and turns to his wife. "Baby we need to talk."

In Atlanta, Georgia, a karate competition is taking place between a Caucasian woman and a ruff looking younger Caucasian male. The woman, whose name is Shana O' Hara, is in her mid 20's and has fiery red hair. She looks delicate but is holding her own in this competition. She and her combatant are tied in points when Col. Abernathy walks in.

"Point O'Hara" the referee of the match announced. Without stopping Col. Abernathy walks right up to the female combatant.

"Shana O' Hara?" he asks.

"Who wants to know." she quips.

"A "Hawk" looking for a "Scarlet" partner." he answers back.

"How long?" she gets out as she loses a point to her opponent.

"Point Jackson' the referee barks.

"72 hours" Col Abernathy answered back.

"I'll be there" she says to the Col. "just let me finish my match" She then looks over to her opponent. He is standing across from her. He looks to be very upset at this intrusion. "my opponent doesn't look like he is enjoying our conversation." She then turns away from the Colonel and heads back to the fight.

"One more point will decide the winner" the referee states. With that both combatants get into fighting stances and fight the commences. Jackson looks to have O' Hara in a bad situation and goes in for the point. O'Hara then flips over Jackson and takes a swing with her arm and wins the point. Shana then smiles as she sees Col. Abernathy head toward the door.

48 hours later, high in the Sierra Mountains, a jeep with 2 people are following a very windy road. They hope to recruit one more key member.

"I hope the man we are looking for is the same one the gas station attendant is talking about." Col Abernathy says " From the description he gave it sure sounds like Snake-Eyes."

Lonzo answered back." The cabin should be up the hill and to the right. Boy I haven't seen him for a long time not since Desert Shield. I hope he is doing well."

"He is an important part of the team. After what happened in Brazil with the helicopter crash , I hope he has no ill effects." Col. Abernathy added.

"I wasn't there but from what Shana said it was amazing he lived." Lonzo reminisced. "There that must be his cabin." The two men walk up to a run down looking shack and knock on the door , but no one answers or even looks to be at home. Col. Abernathy then slips a note under the door. He and Lonzo then head back to the jeep and leave. After the men are down the road and out of sight a blond haired man with a wide brim hat walks up to the door and reads the note. It reads: Snake-Eyes we need you at Ft Wadsworth, NJ in 24 hrs, Hawk. Snake-Eyes then slumps into a chair to ponder his decision.

In the Cobra headquarters Cobra Commander is on the phone with his contact in Washington D.C. "Yes General you have done well. You will be rewarded well for this information. King snake out." He then turns and puts on his hood as the Baroness and Major walk in to his quarters. "Ah Baroness and Major Bludd I have good news."

"What is it my dear Cobra Commander?" quizzed the Baroness.

"Yes don't leave us in suspense." Major Bludd added.

"My contact in Washington D.C. has informed me that the military is putting together a special anti-terrorist group to defeat us." laughed Cobra Commander.

"How is this good news?" said Major Bludd.

"The good news my dear Major, is it is a small group being formed with not much combat experience. I have also been told it is being led by a hot shot Colonel, who I am to understand can't follow orders and is a recluse. My D.C. contact is also trying to do whatever it takes to have this team dismantled so as not to be a threat. My plan to take over the world is going just as I wanted it to. Nothing can stop the might of Cobra."

At Ft Wadsworth, NJ, soldiers from allover the US are led to the Chaplains Assistants' motor pool. They from all different branches of the military. They are then told to mingle and enjoy the beverages and food that is in front of them.

After about an hour Col. Abernathy walks in and stands at the front of the motor pool. He looks out at the group that has been assembled. The room has between one hundred-fifty to two hundred recruits for their team. He looks at the name on their uniform and finds their name on the list. He starts by checking off familiar names like: Wilkinson, O'Hara, and Kibbey, soldiers whom he has worked with in the past. Then the others like Steinberg, McConnel, Lafitte, Leialoha, Armbruster, and Hardy are not as familiar. Most have not yet seen combat up close. One face that is not in the crowd is Snake-eyes.

Col. Abernathy starts to speak, "Thank you all for coming. All of you are here because you are the best all branches of the military can offer. A new threat has risen up against not only the USA but the world. This threat is known only as Cobra. They are a ruthless terrorist organization who have no qualms about taking the lives of others to further their plans. They have already destroyed different landmarks and symbols of freedom around the world. We are here to end this threat. I will not sugarcoat or lie about how hard this will be. We have been asked to assemble and be ready as a team in the next 24 hours. The team will be voluntary, so nobody has to join; you will not be forced. So now I stand before you and ask is there anyone here who will join with me to eradicate this threat? If so please step forward." All members assembled look at one another and then in one solitary motion step forward. Col Abernathy smiles "That's what I was hoping."

He then pushes a button near a parked jeep. A lift starts to descend with all of the people on it. Col Abernathy speaks as they all descend. "Welcome to your new home the Pit. From this moment on, you all will have codenames and outside of the Pit you will use them. In the Pit feel free to use codenames or real names. I am Hawk leader of G.I. Joe. Wilkinson is Stalker, O'Hara is Scarlet these are the others in charge." The lift then stops as soon as Hawk is done talking on the 4th floor. "This is the dormitory everyone settle in and report to floor 2 for debriefing in 2 hours. Dismissed" With that everyone departs for their dorms. Hawk looks around at his troops and sees a familiar figure in front of him. "I knew you'd be here thank you Snake-Eyes." The costumed figure known simply as Snake-Eyes nods his head and goes off towards his dorm.

Meanwhile at Cobra headquarters Cobra Commander is on the phone with his D.C. contact." You have found out what I required General."

On the other side of the phone line a voice answers. "Yes sir, the President and Vice President will be away from Washington D.C. for six days. President Thomas will be in Czechoslovakia for a world summit and the Vice President will be in southern Texas for a fundraiser.

"You have done well General Cross and I will take good care of you."

"Thank you Commander." General Cross says and hangs up the phone.

Cobra Commander then picks back up his phone and dials, "Your services are in need. You will take out Cross".

A quiet male voice on the other line answers," It will be done King Snake."

Hawk is in his office filling out the duty roster. He is taking the name of the soldier and writing down his name and codename. Alvin Kibbey: Breaker/Communications, Lance Steinberg: Clutch/vehicle specialist, Craig McConnel: Rock N' Roll/heavy weapons specialist, Ettienne Lafitte: Gung-Ho/Marine, Edward Leialoha: Torpedo/Navy Seal, Brad Armbruster: Ace/Fighter pilot, William Hardy: Wild Bill/ helicopter and plane pilot. He is about to add more names when his phone rings. He picks up the phone. "Colonel Clayton Abernathy's office, Clayton speaking"

"Clayton it is General Flagg, I have some dire news for you."

Later at the Pit's briefing room, Hawk is standing in front of a giant screen, he has a glum look on his tough exterior. Scarlet, Stalker, and Snake-Eyes are seated in front. Hawk starts the briefing. "Through intelligence and wiretaps we have discovered our enemies plans. We have also found out that a top official is a traitor. He has been feeding Cobra information. Cobra is planning to assassinate the President in Czechoslovakia. We however have traced the calls to a remote location in the Carpathian mountains. We are going to attack in less than 24 hours. We must not let Cobra get the upper hand."

The giant screen behind Hawk lights up with satellite information on the Cobra base. "I will lead the ground forces, Stalker, Ace, and Wild Bill will lead the Air attack, and Scarlet and Snake-Eyes once we land will lead a small group that will sneak into the complex and disable their communications and security. Dismissed."

After the speech Stalker walks over towards Snake Eyes. "I knew we could count on you. It is good to see you again my friend. I heard from Shana all about the accident and your heroics. I am just glad you are here. I'll see you later."

Stalker then leaves and Scarlet walks over. "You know there is a lot of people who wouldn't have done what you did." she says to Snake-Eyes" I will always be in your debt." She then kisses Snake-Eyes' costumed cheek and heads off to her dorm room. For a brief moment Snake-Eyes stands dumbfounded not knowing what to think then he heads to his dorm room.

In the Pentagon Generals Hollingsworth and Franks are walking with MPs to arrest General Cross. They walk up to Cross's office and General Hollingsworth tries the door. It is locked. "I need this door opened now" he says to the MP on his right. The MP opens the door and Cross is sitting at his desk.

"What is the meaning of this Generals." says Cross.

"You are under arrest for suspicion of treason General Cross" General Hollingsworth says as the MPs move in to arrest him.

"What proof do you have that I have done anything wrong." He then picks up his phone" I'll call my lawyer and sue you for slander."

"We have wiretaps and confirmation that you have been working with Cobra. Why Cross, why" General Franks asks. "You had a bright future why mess it up?"

"Cobra is going to be great for this country and the world. The King Snake has great plans to change the world for the better." Cross retorted .

"You are a delusional individual whom Cobra has twisted and now you are going to pay for it." General Hollingsworth continued. "unless you can tell us all about Cobra's operations you will never make it out of prison alive."

Cross now has a look of fear in his eyes says. "I'll talk on one condition. You reduce any sentence and I'll tal…"as Cross is trying to finish his sentence a bullet is shot through a window killing Cross immediately. Both Generals and the MPs dive for cover and to see where the bullet came from.

Outside about 200 ft away a lone sniper is shadowed on the roof and on the phone. "Mission complete Commander, Cross had no time to tell them anything."

"Good job Zartan I'll make sure you are paid in the usual way. Just like the job you did for me 3 years ago. King Snake out." Cobra Commander then hangs up his phone and heads out to the staging area.

Back in the Pentagon General Flagg ,after meeting with the others, picks up the phone and calls Hawk. "Cross is dead Clayton, we are going to continue a search of his office for more information. Is your team ready?"

" We are already in the air and on our way. Those snakes won't know what hit them." Hawk replied.

"Good luck to you and your men may God be with you." Hawk hangs up the phone . He then checks the maps on the C130 and marks with a pin Cobra's stronghold.

Cobra Commander reaches the staging area and heads for the podium to address his troops. "My fellow Cobra's today is a day that we all will remember. In a few moments we will leave to assassinate the President of the United States and start our take over of the world. Troops all around the world will awake the cells of Cobra camps and …" as the Commander is about to speak a soldier walks up and interrupts his speech.

"I am very sorry to interrupt you our glorious leader", he whispers nervously in Cobra Commander's ear, we have confirmed six cargo planes heading our way."

"Cross must have spoke up before Zartan finished him off" Cobra Commander whispered to himself. He then turns towards his troops gathered to hear him talk. "It seems we will be having a change in plans." Our enemies as I speak, are on their way to try to surprise us, however we will show them what a force we have!" "All troops to your battle stations and initiate Coil defense in perimeter alpha, Cobra!!!"

The troops start to head to their battle positions Cobra Commander turns to the trooper who brought him the news, "I am not to be interrupted at any time when I am making a speech to the troops."

The soldier starts to back away from the Commander, "I am sorry it will not happen again , I promise O glorious leader" he says nervously. As the trooper finishes his sentence Major Blood and the Baroness join him and the Commander up by the stage.

"I know it won't happen again, cause I don't give second chances to cowards !"

The Commander then puts his left hand on the shoulder of the trooper, "but for you there will never be another chance!!!" He then watches to eyes of the soldier as he is frozen with fear and slumps as the bullet pierces his body. He then turns to Major Blood and the Baroness," I do not tolerate cowards and I will not accept failure." He then looks the Major in the eyes and then the Baroness and says coldly," that goes double for you two don't fail me." He then turns and walks away from the bewildered looks of his two field leaders.

Aboard one on the C130 cargo planes, Hawk is addressing all troops on this mission via monitors. "Get all the equipment ready for the jump Joes. This may be our first combat mission, but I know I am fighting alongside the best of the best any branch could offer. Everyone knows how to execute the plan we have developed. Let's get in and defeat this menace. No Joe is to be left behind. God be with us and Yoooo Joe!!!!" "Yooooo Joe!!!" the soldiers are repeat back.

As Hawk finishes Wild Bill turns to him and says" We are over the drop point Hawk."

Hawk turns to the monitor and says "It is go time Joes." Out of the backs of the C130 the hatches open and tanks and jeeps are dropped from the ramps by parachute. The Joes soon follow as hundreds of parachutes litter the night sky.

At the Cobra Command Center Cobra Commander is sitting on a gold throne when a trooper runs up to him. He looks confidently at the Commander.

"Sir we have visual on the cargo planes and they are dropping vehicles and personnel by parachute." He finishes and backs away, he saw what the Commander did and said to his former Cobra trooper.

The Commander doesn't move for a minute and puts a fright into the soldier as he then slams his fist on his throne. He then activates a hidden comm system and contacts Major Bludd and the Baroness." Prepare to attack." Then to all the troops he says "Cobraaaaaa!!!"

On the other side of the mountain, the Joes gather up their chutes and prepare the vehicles for the attack. "Mount up Joes and move out," Hawk commands. At his command all vehicles start up and start to head toward the Cobra base.

The Joes are driving Vamp Jeeps. The road is windy and treacherous as they head toward the base with traps and security all along the roads. In one Vamp Clutch is driving with Breaker at the shotgun. The two Joes are talking about a time when they were in boot camp with co-eds and not paying much attention. "..Then she came around the corner and…. "Knock off the chatter up their you two" the green eyes of Scarlet scolded them from the back seat," it is very shocking with you two around they don't already know we are here" She then turns toward her riding partner Snake Eyes and smiles, "you both should take a lesson from Snake here he hasn't said a word the entire trip!" Snakes-Eyes then gives the thumbs up to show he is ok and doesn't take any offense to her remark. They are within a few miles of the mountain when Breaker sees something. "Clutch, is it my imagination or is the mountain opening." That my friend is not your imagination".

Clutch then turns on his radio to Hawk," you seeing sir what we see?" " If you mean the mountain then yes." He then switches his radio so all troops can hear," They know we are here Joes take defensive action!!" The Joes then stop the vehicles to prepare for battle.

The mountain opens and reveals two giant steel doors that open horizontally. The bottom door opens and Cobra Hiss tanks and Asp anti-aircraft guns come pouring out by the hundreds. Leading the ground troops is Major Bludd. The second door then opens to reveal Cobra Rattlers and Fang copters led by the Baroness. They both yell "Cobraaaaa" and instantly open fire on the Joes. Inside Cobra base, Cobra Commander is watching the battle take place right outside his mountain lair. He watches as his troops battle to save their base. Outside the Joes are playing defense and trying to keep the Cobras at bay. The ground units are being overwhelmed by both the ground and air forces of Cobra. The Cobras then surround the Joes as Cobra Commander looks on from his throne and laughs; he thinks they have the upper hand.

Outside Major Bludd is out of his Hiss tank and talking over the loud speaker "Surrender G.I Joe we have you surrounded with no way out. Give up now and maybe we will show you mercy."

Hawk in a Vamp jeep gets on his radio to talk to Scarlet." Scarlet is your team ready to go?" "Snake and I are ready with our infiltration team" Scarlet answers back. " Then let Operation smokescreen commence". Hawk then gets on the radio again" Ace time to bring the thunder." The radio crackles to life, "Wild Bill and I are on the way, yo Joe!!!"

The Baroness is flying above the Joes making sure they don't make any sudden moves. She radios Bludd, "My dear Major I do believe it is time to rescind our demand for surrender and destroy the Joes." On the other side of the microphone Cobra Commander answers back," not quite yet Baroness, have some fun with them first then obliterate them!"

The Baroness is about to argue with the Commander when a rocket whizzes past her cockpit and blows up a Fang copter right beside her. She gets back on the radio" the Joes have air support take evasive action!!," as the Baroness finishes her Rattler gets hit and she parachutes out. Major Bludd prepares his troops for ground to air fighting.

Leading the air attack for the Joes are Skystriker fighter planes and Dragonfly helicopters. The planes are led by Ace and the Helicopters are lead by Wild Bill. They immediately start to fight with the air and ground forces of Cobra.

This is just the distraction Hawk was looking for he radios Scarlet" Get your team moving." Scarlet then leads a team of six (Snake-Eyes, Gung-Ho, and four green shirts) out of the battlefield and up to the mountaintop.

In Cobra headquarters, Cobra Commander is not happy with the turn of the tide in the fight. He then motions to a Cobra soldier ,"Bring me my battle gear I guess I'll have to do this myself." The soldier walks over to a hidden panel in the wall and grabs a helmet with a full face shield. He walks back to the Commander and the Commander has his hood off and in his hand. He hands the Commander his helmet and sees his leaders true face. Cobra Commander hands him the hood and he places the helmet on hid head. He then turns to the Cobra trooper and shoots him dead," I cannot let anybody know who I really am." The Commander then heads to his vehicle to lead the next wave of attacks.

On top of the mountain Scarlet's team is ready to infiltrate the base. They search for an entrance way to get into the base. They however don't notice the cameras. In the Cobra base a lone soldier sees his computer screen light up with the words intruders alert. He switches to the camera view to see a group of Joes finding the entrance to the Cobra base. He then sounds the intruder alarm. The Joes are climbing down a ladder into the depths of the Cobra base. They hear the alarm going off . Snake-Eyes cuts a hole into the wall and finds the ventilation system. He then motions to the team to follow him. The Joes then make their way down into the base.

The Cobra Commander is on his way to his Hiss tank when a soldier runs up to him." Sir we have intruders in the base. We should get you to safety." The Commander stares at his soldier through the faceless helmet. He laughs" you want me to leave when we can clearly have the upper hand. Surely you don't believe in your fellow troops and your Commander!"

He raises his pistol up to shoot the trooper, as he does an explosion destroys the wall behind him. He and the trooper duck behind cover and exchange gunfire with the Joes.

Outside the battle rages on. Both sides have losses in vehicles and casualties among the troops. Hawk is fighting Major Bludd in hand-to hand combat and the Baroness is in a shoot out with a few members of the Joes. The Baroness manages to escape the gunfire and goes to find a way out of this battle. The Cobras start to lose men and vehicles as the battle turns to the Joes advantage.

The Baroness, believing the battle is lost, is looking for an escape and finds a working Fang copter and takes off. At the same time Major Bludd gets away from Hawk and contacts the Baroness. "I think my dear it is time to vacate the battlefield." "I agree my dear Major, I have a copter and will pick you up."

Inside the Cobra Base Cobra Commander sees his way out of the fire fight. He pushes his Cobra soldier in front of him as a human shield. The Joes end up shooting the soldier and the Commander gets away. The Baroness finds Bludd and takes off to the rendezvous point.

The Joes outside the mountain fortress gain entry and find themselves face to face with Cobra Commander as he searches for an escape. Hawk sees him and yells "Surrender Commander you and your troops are surrounded and have no chance of escape." The Commander under cover yells" I will not surrender Cobras fight until they die…A shot then misses his head by inches and he sees his troops lay down their weapons. "Ok I surrender."

The battle over, the Cobra prisoners are being led out of the mountain complex their hands behind their heads. Cobra Commander is the last one being led out with Hawk leading the way and 2 green shirts covering the rear.

Breaker is inside the Cobra base trying to find information on all of Cobras dealings and associates. He starts to input information to the computer. The computer screen turns to a countdown clock and sets up a self destruct system. Breaker and the remaining Joes in the base hightail it out of there just as the clock reaches zero and destroys the Cobra base.

Breaker then radios Hawk," Col I could not retrieve any information before the bases destruction." "That's ok Breaker we won the day and have the biggest prize of all, the Commander himself. Hawk out." Hawk then continues to walk with his prisoner to the lockup vehicle.

Cobra Commander speaks out," Surely Col you can't be happy with the state of your U.S.A. or even the world is in. I just want to help the people of the world. Join with me, let me go and we'll usher in a new world." Hawk looks up and walks over to Cobra Commander," I am an American soldier who loves and will fight for his country and freedom. I will not be bought by your propaganda. You are a terrorist who doesn't care. You are deluded and need to be put away for your crimes." Hawk turns to a green shirt "You may take him away."

The green shirt grabs the Commander and starts to put him in transport vehicle. He almost has him in when a white blur flies in and cuts the green shirt down and in the same motion cuts the cuffs off of Cobra Commander. The figure then turns toward Hawk and shows the weapon it used to kill the green shirt and free the Commander, a ninja sword. The ninja goes to strike down Hawk when another sword cuts the ninja off; the sword of Snake-Eyes.

"So my brother you are still alive, but not for long." With that Storm Shadow strikes at Snake-Eyes and they fight sword to sword. The battle between them goes on and the Joes start to watch the two combatants. Cobra Commander sees this as his chance and escapes into the nearby woods.

Snake-Eyes dodges the blade of Storm Shadow and counters with a shot of his own. Storm Shadow then blocks Snake-Eyes blows and ends up breaking Snake-Eyes sword and his own. They then continue to fight hand to hand. Storm Shadow seems to have the upper hand and some of the Joes try to jump in and Hawk stops them. "This seems to be a personal battle let him take care of it we have to find the Commander." Storm Shadow is about to strike a blow when Snake-Eyes hits him with two fingers in the chest. This causes momentary paralysis and ends the battle.

In the woods the Cobra Commander radios for help." This is King Snake is anyone there?" The radio in his battle helmet comes to life." This is Bludd, the Baroness and I are tracking you and will pick you up in 100 yards northeast Bludd out." The radio dies out and the Commander heads to meet his field commanders.

The Joes exhaust their search looking for the Commander. They head back to their makeshift command center. Here they put the prisoners on board the C130s to take them back to the U.S for incarceration. Storm Shadow is among them and still under paralysis. Hawk address the Joes before takeoff," Great job Joes. I think we showed these snakes we are a formidable fighting force. I am proud of each and everyone of you. Let's mount up and head back to the States. Yo Joe!!" The Joes then board the planes and head back to the Pit.

Hours later the prisoners are incarcerated and the Joes are home in the Pit. Hawk has them in the briefing room. "This was a group effort and you all have to be congratulated. The good we destroyed Cobra's base and captured hundreds of soldiers. The bad we let their leader slip right through our fingers. I doubt this will be the last we hear from him though, but we dealt him a crippling blow to his organization. It will take him sometime to reorganize though."

Hawk finishes and a large screen behind him crackles to life. Generals Flagg and Austin appear. " Hawk General Austin and I wanted to congratulate you and your troops on a job well done. The President also sends his thanks." stated General Flagg. "The part I don't understand, "added an angry General Austin, "is it was our understanding you captured the Big Snake himself! You then show up to Leavenworth Prison with a ninja instead!" Austin's tone turned more angry "You could have ended everything but you fail…. ."

General Austin never finishes this last bit and a thud is heard as the General falls off the screen. General Flagg goes to check on his fallen comrade. "General Austin are you ok? Get paramedics in here fast . Hawk I'll be in touch later Flagg out." the screen then fades to black. Hawk looking rattled dismisses the Joes and heads for his quarters.

Sometime later Hawk is in his office when a monitor on his desk beeps. He answers and it is General Flagg. "What is the news on General Austin sir?" Flagg looks grim "General Austin suffered a major heart attack Clayton. He is in intensive care and wants to see you and me. He is in Washington General here in DC. How soon can you get here?" " I'll fly out immediately ,Hawk out."

Hawk turns to an intercom on his desk, "Stalker and Scarlet to my office on the double" Hawk then sits in his chair to ponder what the future holds. Minutes later Stalker and Scarlet learn that they are to be in charge while Hawk is in DC.

In Leavenworth Prison Storm Shadow has come out of his paralysis. He sits up and sees a black shadow across from his cell. "So brother," Storm Shadow says to Snake-Eyes, "you came to see me. I know things have changed since we last met, and maybe someday I can explain. Today however will not be the day." Snake-Eyes then stands up and starts walking for the door. Storm Shadow sees him leave and whispers, "Someday hopefully we will be brothers again."

At Washington General Hospital, Hawk and Flagg are sitting at General Austin's bedside. The elder General is looking worn out and in grave condition. "I am sorry about my outburst Clayton." General Austin wheezes through his oxygen mask. Hawk looks at the General" You shouldn't be talking. You just had a major heart attack and need your rest. You need to get healthy so you can yell at me at your desk again."

Austin turns to Flagg and pulls off his oxygen mask, "You didn't tell him Lawrence?" "Tell me what?" inquired Hawk. "No I didn't Ken. I felt that was yours to do when you felt better. "replied Flagg." but I will tell him now" Flagg added. "Clayton, General Austin's health is so bad I am being promoted to his position and he is retiring immediately. You are now to be promoted to Brigadier General. Congratulations General Hawk."

Austin interrupts "Tell him the other news Lawrence." General Flagg looks down at the ground "There is bad news to this also Clayton. You are to be relocated to Washington and can no longer be the field leader of G.I Joe.

Hawk looks shocked at this news." What if I refuse the promotion?" "You will never get this opportunity again." said Flagg. Hawk turns his back to the two men and looks out the window. He turns to face them" Then I guess I have now choice then, I accept." Austin and Flagg shake hands with the new general. Then Flagg smirks "You do however have the right to name your successor." Hawk smiles "I know just the guy."

In the air above Vermont, a single helicopter is on its final approach over a small town. The Baroness is piloting the vehicle. Bludd and the Commander is in the back. The Baroness picks up the radio "Viper High this is King One requesting permission to land."

The radio crackles to life on the other end, "You're clear to land King One, welcome to Springfield." The copter then hovers over a high school. The school's roof opens up and the Baroness begins her descent down to the gym floor. The floor then opens up and swallows its three occupants. The vehicle comes to rest and the three Cobra elite exit. Cobra soldiers line the halls saluting their Cobra Commander. They continue walking down the hall.

"Sorry for the failure Commander" Bludd blurts out. The Baroness adds angrily "We did lose a lot of men and very expensive equipment, some plan!" The Cobra Commander is silent as the walk down the hall.

He suddenly stops at a door and faces his two associates" I don't see it as a failure Major Bludd and Baroness you almost have a traitorous sound to your voice. Nonetheless we now know our enemy and we will defeat them."

Cobra Commander reaches for the knob of the door to open it halfway. He starts into the room "We'll be ready for them next time. We will be victorious and take over the world Ha Ha Ha, the Commander laughs.

He then starts walking into the room, which houses his new throne, with the Baroness and Bludd in toe. They are suddenly blinded by a brilliant flash of light. They look toward the throne and see Destro sitting there. "Only if you use my weapons next time."

The End


End file.
